Acidentalmente apaixonado
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: É dia dos namorados, chocolates e confissões. HeeroDuo. YAOI. Feita para o concurso da ML Operaçao Meteoro, 1º lugar empatado. Não se assustem se acharem fanfics com cenas envolvendo chocolate parecidas.


**Acidentalmente apaixonado**

* * *

Por Senhorita Mizuki

* * *

_(Possuía um trecho da música "My Sweet Prince", da banda Placebo. Retirado por restrições do site. Quem quiser conferir a fanfic na íntegra, visite o site Broken Wings, o endereço se encontra no meu profile)_ _

* * *

_

No terraço de uma das mais conceituadas escolas da alta sociedade, um grupinho de meninas afobadas formava uma apertada roda ao redor de alguém. Gritinhos animados femininos eram ouvidos, em um canto outro grupinho, mas de meninos, olhavam com inveja para toda aquela confusão que se armava. Quem ali não queria ser alvo de tanta adoração, afinal?

Sons firmes de salto contra o mármore claro ecoaram, desviando a atenção dos rapazes para uma moça de cabelos lisos e impecáveis. A jovem aristocrata se aproximava com o queixo erguido e um sorriso arrogante adornando-lhe o rosto. Suspiraram decepcionados vendo a direção que seguia as belas pernas torneadas. Logo o amontoado de meninas percebeu sua presença, substituindo a animação juvenil por cochichos.

Elas se afastaram, abrindo caminho para a elegante colegial e revelando um oriental de expressão impassível.

Os cabelos castanho-escuros estavam bem escovados, usava o mesmo uniforme dos rapazes presentes. Seus olhos cor de safira e levemente puxados divisaram indiferentes a figura conhecida que se aproximava. A garota parou alguns passos de si, sob as vistas curiosas dos colegas, erguendo uma espécie de pacote rosa na sua frente.

Apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta, era uma cesta repleta de laços e bombons embalados... todos na cor rosa.

- Heero-kun! – exclamou, coquete – Espero que receba meus sinceros sentimentos. São recheados com um fino licor, mandei fazer especialmente para esta... ocasião.

Sua voz morreu na garganta, finalmente encarando um Yuy com sua costumeira inexpressão, mas carregado de caixas e mais caixas de chocolates. Soltou uma risadinha nervosa e sem graça, pedindo que segurasse seu presente, e então virou-se lentamente para trás, fervendo de ódio. As estudantes que há poucos minutos estavam em volta do piloto recuaram temerosas.

Relena Peacecraft estava nem um pouco contente, isso era nada bom. Para o lado delas, claro. Em poucos segundos a moça desfez a carranca, mudando a cara para uma mais temível. Sorriu e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente, sua voz soando docilmente.

- Poderia ter uma palavrinha rápida com vocês, meninas?

Entreolharam-se e acenaram nervosamente com a cabeça, seguindo-a pra dentro do colégio. Os rapazes se aproximaram do oriental, agitados.

- Wow, viram isso?

- Sinistro, cara... não queria estar na pele delas.

Um deles cutucou o braço do piloto, que permanecia quieto.

- Hey, Heero. Que tal dividir todo esse doce? A maioria aqui ganhou nem uma barrinha de chocolate.

Olhou de esguelha para os colegas, depois para os pacotes que carregava. Ignorando-os solenemente, afastou-se com todos aqueles chocolates.

- Mas... que fominha!

A manhã do "Dia dos Namorados" estava apenas começando...

oOo

Aquela definitivamente era uma data maldita.

Duo Maxwell arrastava pesadamente os pés, a mochila jogada nas costas e praguejando intimamente. Estava terrivelmente cedo, e aquelas pessoas faziam questão de passearem perto de si. Casais! Por todos os lados! Distribuindo beijinhos e andando de mãos dadas. Aquele romance todo estava fazendo-o passar mal, e ainda estava na metade do caminho do colégio!

Não era o mesmo em que Heero estava, o soldado perfeito tinha a missão de proteger Relena enquanto estudava. Já ao piloto do Deathscythe fora conferida a emocionante missão de investigar uma base da OZ, próxima ao tal colégio onde se passava por um aluno transferido. Ah, ninguém merecia aquilo. Suspirou resignado.

Chegando, adentrou na sala de aula, os alunos estavam dispersos em grupos dentro e no corredor. Sentou-se displicente na sua carteira e puxou o boné mais para frente, cobrindo os olhos e esperando pacientemente mais uma aula começar.

Viu uma barra simples de chocolate ser depositada em sua mesa, franziu a testa. Então levantou o rosto, vendo uma moça de cabelos curtinhos e escuros sorrir-lhe gentilmente. Sorriu de volta, agradecido, mas ainda não era seu sorriso costumeiro.

- É só uma lembrancinha...

- Obrigado Hilde.

Havia se matriculado também na escola para ajudá-lo na missão, era uma boa amiga, sabia que podia contar com ela.

Como costumava fazer, sentou-se em cima da mesa do amigo e inclinou o corpo. Estranhou o desânimo de Duo, ele estava taciturno e calado. Com a ponta dos dedos empurrou o boné, descobrindo os belos olhos violetas. Piscou surpreso, estava distraído. A jovem perguntou o que tinha.

- Nada. – disse em um meneio.

Os dois se viraram para uma pequena agitação que surgiu entre os colegas. Um par de namorados trocavam presentes. O americano bufou, fazendo-a encará-lo, entendendo o que se passava. Riu e empurrou de leve os ombros dele.

- Sai dessa, Duo! Você pode ter quem você quiser, não é como se essa data fosse o fim do mundo!

- É... eu sei.

Forçou um sorriso. Sim, podia ter quem quisesse. Atraía um bom conjunto de olhares apreciadores naquela escola, não era preciso nem ser um soldado perspicaz para perceber. Saíra em algumas festinhas, participara de algumas coisas sem que nem mesmo Hilde soubesse. Beijara e ficara com muitas moças... alguns rapazes... Mas era apenas curtição, para relaxar enquanto "trabalhava".

Afinal, quem ele realmente queria, não podia ter.

oOo

A manhã e o início da tarde não havia sido de todo ruim, o Shinigami voltava para casa com alguns presentes a mais. Servira para massagear-lhe o ego e esquecer sua paixão não correspondida. Digamos que platônica, que andava platônica demais para seu gosto.

Mas o importante era que seu sorriso voltara à face, tivera alguns avanços na investigação e agora precisava dar seu relatório diário. Assobiando, aproximou-se da casa que dividia com os outros quatro pilotos de Gundam.

Quatre havia-lhes arranjado a moradia, que parecia simples, mas apenas na fachada. No subsolo havia um container onde os Gundams eram guardados, e havia um túnel com uma saída estratégica.

Heero podia morar no dormitório do colégio, mas recusara-se alegando que seria melhor se ficassem todos juntos. Pela missão. Que fosse, Duo que não ia reclamar de ter o japonês mais perto de si. Vê-lo acordar toda manhã, o rosto sempre sério sonolento, se arrastar em pijamas até a cozinha e tomar uma xícara enorme de café.

Fingir que estava vendo tv e o observar discretamente sentado em um sofá próximo, digitando em seu inseparável laptop. Ou então deparar-se com o oriental saindo do banho apenas de toalha, rezando para que não percebesse o rubor repentino nas suas faces.

Yep! Aquele era a sua paixonite. Maxwell se considerava o cara mais azarado do mundo, com tanto partido dando sopa, seus olhos, coração e, por conseqüência, partes baixas foram atraídas justamente pela última pessoa que deveria sequer pensar em se sentir atraído.

Podia até imaginar as mãos do piloto do Wing apertando seu lindo pescocinho se soubesse. Felizmente aquele ser monossilábico só sabia se concentrar nas missões, ficar grudado ao laptop e ignorar sua tentativa de conversar, que no fim acabava virando um monólogo. Mandando calar a boca e chamando-o de "baka" quando o som de sua voz finalmente começava a irritá-lo.

Entrou ruidosamente na casa, anunciando sua chegada. Estranhamente ninguém respondeu, tudo bem que apenas Quatre ou Trowa respondiam. Wufei grunhia um "está atrasado" e quando chegava a altas horas da madrugada, apenas Heero o esperava na sala, com uma cara assustadora. E então passava-lhe uma bronca, dizendo que podia arruinar tudo ou apenas olhava-o sério.

Largou suas coisas na mesa da sala, se dirigindo para a cozinha. Quando abria a geladeira para pegar a jarra de água, viu um bilhete preso por um imã de mobile suit.

A letra cuidadosa era de Winner, avisando que ele e Trowa foram chamados para uma missão de urgência. Os olhos do americano desviaram para uma telinha pequena que estava do lado da geladeira, todos os Gundams estavam no container. Missão hein?

A quem eles queriam enganar, provavelmente haviam saído para aproveitar o dia especial. O caso dos dois não era declarado, mas não era mais segredo o namoro. Também, como queriam disfarçar se não paravam de lançarem olhares cúmplices um para o outro, se tocarem mais do que o necessário, entre outras coisas. O clima chegava a ser insuportável para Duo, de tão melosos que ficavam.

Leu o "PS" depois da assinatura, Wufei também ficaria fora e só voltaria no dia seguinte. Fora para sua terra natal. Sorriu tristemente, também não devia ser uma data muito feliz para o chinês.

Soltou um muxoxo, parecia que aquela noite seria apenas Heero e ele para o jantar. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, era noite do dia dos namorados, e lá estaria ele a sós com o amor da sua vida. Se esse amor da sua vida pudesse pelo menos tornar a noite agradável, o que parecia uma missão impossível.

Bom, era melhor esquecer e tomar um banho primeiro. Engoliu o resto da água e se dirigiu para a parte de cima do sobrado, soltando a longa trança no caminho.

oOo

Ao contrário do americano, Heero chegava silenciosamente em casa, sem se fazer anunciar. Avançou, achando o ambiente quieto demais. Talvez não tão quieto, desde quando Duo Maxwell era discreto? Encontrou-o sentado a mesa da sala, com o laptop dele na frente, segurando uma caixinha branca em uma mão e dois palitos na outra. Parou de sugar o macarrão e encarou o companheiro recém chegado.

Apressou-se a mastigar e engolir, para então dar-lhe boas vindas. O oriental olhou para a outra caixinha branca fechada na mesa e dois palitinhos juntos. Mirou o Shinigami com desaprovação, que procurava um pedaço de cenoura no yakissoba e comia com satisfação.

- Está quente, acabou de chegar. – apontou para a outra caixinha.

- Comida chinesa? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não, eu não vou ouvir seu discurso sobre os malefícios desse tipo de comida. – advertiu antes que falasse mais – Todos saíram e você sabe que meus dotes culinários chegam nem perto de fritar um ovo.

Pensou em falar para ao menos comer antes e trabalhar em frente à tela depois, mas sabia que não ia adiantar. Murmurou apenas um "baka" e colocou suas coisas sobre a espaçosa mesa. Duo engasgou, o que era tudo aquilo? Deixando a comida e o laptop de lado, observou os pacotes enfeitados. Ali tinha doce para o mês inteiro! E estava contando os cinco moradores da casa.

Assobiou, o japonês não se importou muito com o espanto dele. Sabia que o soldado perfeito deveria ter admiradoras no colégio, só não imaginou que fosse tão popular. Um pouquinho de inveja trespassada por uma repentina onda de ciúmes acertou o americano em cheio. Disfarçou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Sabe, você não precisa aceitar tudo que lhe dão...

Algo rosa atraiu sua atenção, pegou e analisou a decoração. Achou um cartão, gemendo ao descobrir de quem era. Em letras floreadas e gravadas, _Relena Peacecraft_. Porque sentia ânsia toda vez que lia ou ouvia aquele nome ultimamente?

- Especialmente isso. – disse entre dentes.

- "Duo, não consigo esquecer aquela noite. Gostaria que repetisse mais vezes, cara. Com muito amor..." – deu uma pausa significativa, franzindo o cenho – John?

Ao ouvir sua voz, virou deparando-se com o oriental segurando um dos seus presentes e lendo o cartão. Sua face ficou quente e cobriu-se da cor rubra, apressando-se a tirar aquilo logo das mãos dele, apesar de ter sido tarde demais.

- Quem te deixou mexer nas MINHAS coisas?

Viu o embrulho ser arrancado de suas mãos por um Duo completamente sem graça, o que era coisa rara de se ver. Um garoto, da escola onde ele estava a alguns meses realizando uma investigação. A noite referida provavelmente uma das muitas em que viu o companheiro chegar tarde, cambaleando e apertando os olhos quando acendia a luz para ver seu estado. Sempre se sucedia alguma discussão.

Olhou bem para o americano na sua frente, recolhendo suas coisas e tentando não encará-lo. Usava um suéter de lã azul claro, caía bem nos ombros estreitos, a abertura larga da gola deixando ver boa parte do pescoço e o início do peito claro. Os cabelos úmidos estavam presos na usual e apertada longa trança. Uma calça jeans surrada completava o visual casual.

Não era de se surpreender, a figura esguia de Duo atraía tantos olhares femininos quanto masculinos. E pelo visto ele não se fazia de rogado e aproveitava bem. Cerrou o punho ligeiramente.

O piloto do Deathscythe o pegou encarando-o. E então se surpreendeu com seus próprios pensamentos. Ora, o que aquele idiota fazia e com quem fazia não interessava, desde que nada atrapalhasse o andamento das missões.

- Que foi?

- Nada. – se empertigou e virou-se – Vou tomar um banho.

- Hey! E vai deixar a comida esfriar? – nenhuma resposta – Bom, o problema é seu! – gritou, vendo-o sumir na escada.

Argh, certas vezes a atitude do japonês o enervava!

Voltou a sentar-se no seu lugar, arrematando o resto do seu yakissoba vorazmente. Terminou de digitar seu relatório e apertou o "enviar", inclinando-se na cadeira e erguendo os braços atrás da cabeça, ronronando. Esparramou-se na mesa, olhando de esguelha para as coisas de Heero. Começava a ter idéias...

Mas logo se recriminou, por acaso estava procurando a morte certa? Mas... uma vez Winner havia lhe dito que devia arriscar-se. Sim, o jovem loiro já havia percebido seus olhares e suspiros em relação à Heero. Desconfiava que qualquer um notaria, exceto o próprio, cujo centro da atenção fora sempre as missões e o próprio umbigo!

Ora, arriscar-se era uma coisa que Duo fazia, e muito.

Passou a digitar nervosamente no laptop, as informações que procurava apareciam na tela e faziam um sorriso amargo surgir no canto dos lábios do americano.

oOo

Desceu duas horas depois, atrás da tal comida chinesa. Ainda que achasse um alimento completamente nocivo, o outro já havia pedido e seria um desperdício. Isso se o esfomeado do Duo não tivesse arrematado. Revirou os olhos, não ficando surpreso se tivesse feito mesmo aquilo.

Chegando perto da cozinha, ouviu uma agitação lá dentro, som de coisas caindo e a voz do americano blasfemando. Encontrou-o em uma cena um tanto desconcertante. Usava um avental azul escuro e estava debruçado na bancada, concentrado lendo algo no seu laptop. A pia estava em um estado lamentável, imaginava o escândalo que Quatre daria se visse o estado de sua cozinha agora.

Pigarreou, fazendo Maxwell se sobressaltar e bater a cabeça no armário acima de si. Reprimiu um riso, vendo-o olhar assustado, esfregando o topo da cabeça. Percebeu as manchas marrons no avental e nas faces coradas, e também percebeu que inconscientemente vestiu o mesmo suéter, só que da cor amarela. Ambos haviam ganho de presente de Natal de Winner, ironicamente a mesma peça, só que de cores diferentes.

- He-Heero?

- O que está fazendo?

- Ah...

Ficou embaraçado, Yuy foi até o laptop, lendo o que estava escrito. Era uma receita de chocolate, de bombons de café para ser mais exato. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, admirado com a escolha. Ficou a imaginar porque aquele americano _baka_ decidira fazer aquilo de uma hora para outra. Parecia estar bem atrapalhado em realizar seu intento, pelo seu estado e o da cozinha.

- Achei que não soubesse cozinhar.

- E eu não sei. – respondeu entre dentes, irritado. – Poderia me deixar em paz?

Ergueu-se, se afastando do laptop e mirando intensamente o rapaz de trança, que parecia estar bem incomodado com sua presença. Poderia ser um presente de Dia dos Namorados? Não soube por que, só de pensar no que poderia ser o irritava.

Sem hesitar, foi até um canto pegar outro avental e amarrar na cintura, voltando para perto dele.

- Vou ajudar, antes que detone a cozinha.

- E por acaso acha que consegue fazer? – ofendido, pôs as mãos na cintura.

- Claro. – lançou um olhar confiante para Duo.

- Ah sim, esqueci que se trata do "soldado perfeito".

Sua voz soou sarcástica, fazendo o outro encará-lo ameaçador. Maxwell elevou os ombros, num pedido mudo de desculpas. Pôs-se a procurar nas prateleiras os ingredientes, se surpreendendo com a variedade de coisas que o rico piloto mandava suprir aquela casa.

Com o canto dos olhos, viu Duo queimar o dedo na panela. O expulsou prontamente do fogão, antes que começasse a queimar mais partes do corpo com sua falta de jeito. Resignado, o americano pôs-se a cuidar do recheio. Ameaçou a beber o whisky que fazia parte da receita, mas uma advertência de Heero foi ouvida. Bufando, obedeceu, dissolvendo pó de café na bebida, e juntando ao chocolate e creme de leite.

Derretia no microondas e mexia a mistura, alternadamente com a espátula. Em um certo momento virou-se para o japonês, perguntando se já estava bom. Yuy não pôde conter um leve sorriso, vendo-o todo melado, com os dedos manchados, como se tivesse mexido com a própria mão, e não com a espátula.

Sem pensar duas vezes, aproximou-se em largas passadas e segurou o pulso do Shinigami. Este, antes que percebesse, tinha seus dedos sugados por Heero. Sua face se cobriu da cor escarlate e ficou quente, os olhos violetas se arregalaram. Permaneceu assim por segundos, o coração querendo saltar pela boca, e tudo isso causado apenas pela sensação úmida e morna da língua que acariciava seus dedos.

O piloto do Wing se afastou, para então ver o efeito do seu gesto estampado no rosto de Duo. Subitamente ficou embaraçado com sua própria atitude, fizera por instinto. Disfarçando, manteve sua expressão indiferente de sempre, virando de costas e tirando a forma da geladeira, já com o chocolate que derretia há momentos atrás no forno.

- Está bom, sim. Pode rechear as formas.

Duo acordou do transe, pigarreando para limpar a garganta e fazendo o que dissera. Ficaram em silêncio o resto do tempo, quebrando a certa descontração que havia minutos atrás.

oOo

Com a cozinha limpa, e apenas esperando Duo terminar de arrumar os bombons, Heero sentou-se na mesa da sala, com uma xícara de chá. Havia desistido de comer o macarrão chinês. Logo, um animado Shinigami sentava-se ao seu lado, depositando o arranjo improvisado. Não era nenhuma garota caprichosa, mas ficou satisfeito com o resultado.

Ficou imaginando quem seria a pessoa a qual os doces eram destinados. Não podia se enganar, Duo estava fazendo bombons em uma data daquelas, estava claro que tinha alguém que gostava.

- Então, irá entregá-los ainda hoje? É melhor se apressar antes que chegue meia noite. – disse, tomando mais um gole de chá.

Maxwell piscou envergonhado, havia esquecido daquele detalhe. Achava que o piloto do Wing já havia se recolhido para dormir, então seu plano era fazer os doces e deixá-los em um lugar estratégico. Assim, o japonês só descobriria no dia seguinte, mas ai Duo teria partido para a missão. Seu Deathscythe estava preparado no contêiner.

Encolheu os ombros e abaixou a cabeça, confirmando com um aceno. Yuy suspirou, desviando o olhar, fixando-o em um ponto qualquer na parede, continuando a tomar calmamente seu chá. Mas sentia seu peito estranhamente se apertar ligeiramente, porque raios estava se preocupando para quem iria dar aquele maldito chocolate? Provavelmente iria dar mais uma das suas saídas noturnas.

Com o canto do olho, viu a caixinha ser empurrada em sua direção. Engasgou, o que significava aquilo? Largou a xícara de vez, olhando da caixinha recém arrumada para Duo, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, incapaz de encará-lo.

- Duo...?

- É um agradecimento. – o interrompeu – Por ter poupado minha vida, por ter me salvado, por ter me agüentado, por ter se tornado meu amigo. Mesmo que sua intenção nunca fora essa. – deu uma risada nervosa, ainda com a cabeça baixa, a farta franja escondendo os belos olhos violetas – Você deve ter ouvido muitas vezes isso apenas hoje, Heero. Feliz dia dos namorados.

Levantou-se de súbito, pronto para sair correndo. Mas Heero também se levantou, impedindo-o, segurando seu pulso. Em um impulso encarou o japonês, revelando os olhos marejados, uma lágrima escorreu pela face corada.

O soldado perfeito olhava confuso para aquele rosto, ainda digerindo o que vira e ouvira. Maxwell fungou, dando uma risada sarcástica sem efeito.

- Okay, vá em frente. Diga que me odeia, que vai me matar... me bata até ficar satisfeito. Prometo que depois de amanhã nunca mais ouvirá essa voz irritante.

Seguiria com o que planejara, completaria a missão e voltaria para sua colônia. Talvez com Hilde, ela precisava de alguém para ajudá-la no ferro velho. Não seria capaz de olhá-lo depois de se declarar do mesmo jeito. A última coisa que agüentaria além da indiferença, seria o desgosto. Sentiu seu pulso ser apertado, reprimindo um gemido. Heero trincava os dentes e parecia estar prestes a atacar.

- _Baka_...

Nesse instante algo tocou, parecia vir da bolsa de Yuy. Os dois dirigiram o olhar para ela, jogada no sofá. E então voltaram a se encarar intensamente, Duo só voltou a respirar quando ele o soltou e foi até lá, tirando seu laptop da mala. Maxwell aproveitou o momento para subir correndo para seu quarto, se jogando na cama.

Afundou a cara no travesseiro, soltando todo o choro acumulado em uma estúpida coragem mostrada há minutos atrás. Os ombros chacoalharam, depois se acalmaram, respirando profundamente. Pronto, Quatre, havia se arriscado, estupidamente jogando tudo na frente de quem gostava. Para quê? Não se sentia aliviado, apenas aumentara o medo de ver seu objeto de afeição trata-lo da pior forma possível.

Continuou deitado de bruços, ouvindo os movimentos do oriental na parte de baixo da casa. Provavelmente era um chamado de J, logo Heero deveria estar saindo.

Esperou, mas nenhum barulho de porta sendo aberta ou fechada foi ouvido. Nenhum som de movimento fora ouvido depois, não sabia se ainda estava lá ou não. Sentou-se na cabeceira da cama, apertando o travesseiro contra o peito e franzindo o cenho, tentando ouvir algo. Sobressaltou-se quando bateram na sua porta.

O soldado perfeito não esperou a resposta para entrar no quarto às escuras. Fechou a porta atrás de si e se recostou nela, observando a figura encolhida na escuridão. O que fazia ali? Viera para dizer-lhe o quanto se sentia enojado, para bater nele até ficar inconsciente? Não podia ver a expressão dele.

- Como é sentir o que sente?

Sua voz soou estranhamente suave, isenta de ódio, mas também não conseguia distinguir a emoção dela. Encolheu os ombros, respondendo em voz rouca e baixa, mas que o outro ouviu perfeitamente.

- Como se o mundo existisse porque ele existe... seu coração bate forte só de ver ele, falar com ele, mas mesmo assim não é suficiente, você quer mais... perde a respiração só de estar a poucos metros da sua presença, de olhar em seus olhos vibrantes e frios... – inspirou fundo, como se lhe faltasse muito ar – Você quer desesperadamente se livrar desse sentimento, mas não pode. É como uma maldição... patética.

Heero se desencostou do batente e se aproximou, sentando-se perto do corpo encolhido do americano. Duo apertou mais o travesseiro contra si, desviando o olhar, com medo de ver seu rosto e descobrir a expressão estampada nele. A voz grave do japonês soou mais uma vez.

- Você se sente irritado toda vez que o vê chegar tarde da noite, imaginando com quantas pessoas ele estava... fica subitamente incomodado quando lê um certo cartão de um possível amante dele... e, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, prova um doce justamente dos dedos queridos...

O Shinigami prontamente o encarou, os olhos violetas ligeiramente arregalados. Mas antes que pudesse balbuciar qualquer coisa, sua boca foi tomada pela do soldado perfeito. Gemeu de surpresa, com os olhos ainda bem abertos. Demorou alguns segundos até que sentisse o gosto doce de chocolate, misturado ao café e whisky, que mesmo sendo pouco, teve efeito atordoante. Os lábios se moveram sobre os seus exigentes, respondeu timidamente, sentindo os dedos fortes pressionarem sua nuca.

Apertou mais o travesseiro entre seus braços, achando que fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Tinha de ser uma ilusão, uma peça da sua cabeça, não entrava nela que Heero poderia entrar ali e simplesmente beijá-lo! Logo a realidade iria acordá-lo com violência. Mas ela não veio...

Separaram-se, em busca de ar. Ruborizou ao perceber o quanto seus rostos estavam próximos, agora podia ver as duas safiras, escurecidas e diferentes do aspecto frio que elas costumavam transmitir. Faziam sua pele arrepiar-se, sua face ficar mais quente. Era irônico.

Geralmente saberia o que fazer em uma situação dessas, para sua idade sabia ser bastante experiente. Mas era Heero. Era o que bastava para todas suas defesas e experiências desabarem por completo. Esperava que falasse, olhando-o ansioso, mas a cabeça de Duo ainda estava nas nuvens.

- Comeu o bombom que acabamos de fazer... – constatou por fim, lembrando do gosto dos lábios.

- Comi. – um ligeiro sorriso – Estava gostoso.

- Não estou convencido ainda, acho que preciso experimentar mais uma vez...

Passou os braços pelo pescoço do japonês, aproximando seus lábios para mais um beijo. Mais longo e ousado, sentindo a língua morna pedir passagem e acariciar a sua. Afastaram-se novamente, ofegantes. O Shinigami mordiscou o lábio inferior, tentando conter toda sua euforia.

- Quem era?

- Quem...? – franziu o cenho, mas logo lembrou que um chamado no seu laptop os havia interrompido no andar de baixo. – Relena.

Duo fez uma careta e bufou, achou graça. Perguntou o que queria.

- Passar a noite do dia dos namorados com ela... – soltou, saboreando o efeito que tinha sobre o garoto de tranças. – Disse que estava muito tarde e desliguei.

- Está bem, não tem de proteger ela? – viu o outro acenar com a cabeça, ficou um pouco amargurado – Por Deus, Heero. Se estiver brincando comigo, prefiro mil vezes ser espancado!

- Eu nunca brinquei na minha vida, Duo. - falou sério.

Sim, era verdade. Quem mentia, fingia, fazia graças ali era ele, Duo Maxwell. Era um soldado perfeito demais para isso. Perfeito para um soldado, perfeito para ele. Que não estivesse sonhando naquele momento.

Heero segurou seu queixo e o trouxe para outro beijo, subitamente sentindo falta dos lábios macios, já vermelhos e inchados. Puxou seu corpo para baixo, fazendo-o se deitar no colchão, cobrindo-o com o seu. Como imaginara, era quente, estremecia quando passava as mãos pelo seu tronco e braços, sobre o suéter azul.

Sem abandonar a boca, enfiou as mãos por baixo da peça de roupa. Sentiu-o estremecer com o contado dos dedos frios em sua pele. Acariciou a cintura esguia e o peito agitado, encontrando os mamilos pequenos. Apertou-os de leve, Duo se sobressaltou, empurrando seus ombros.

- Espere... Heero.

- O que foi?

- Eu sou um garoto, Heero... – o outro o encarou sem entender – Acontece que você nunca fez com um... Tem certeza?

O piloto do Wing não pode conter outro sorriso, coisa que raramente fazia. Era ele quem estava avançando, e Duo agia como se fizesse algo errado. Mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, antes de responder.

- Você pode me ensinar, Duo.

Pressionou seu baixo ventre contra o dele, fazendo-o gemer longamente e sentir que queria tanto quanto ele. Voltou a acariciar a pele, marcando-a com seus dedos, não querendo separar-se da sua boca e dos quadris que se remexiam instintivamente contra si.

- Estamos em casa!

Pararam de pronto, ouvindo a voz de Winner ecoar pela casa "vazia". Duo gemeu de frustração e blasfemou, xingando até os antepassados do piloto do Sandrock. Heero saiu relutante de cima do Shinigami, este ajeitando o suéter e o cabelo, nervosamente. Ouviram também a voz de Trowa.

- Mas voltaram desse encontro romântico muito cedo!

- Encontro? – levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

- E você acreditou mesmo que aqueles dois estavam em uma missão justo em um dia desses?

Realmente, estava certo, o japonês só pensava em seu umbigo e nas missões. E para sua felicidade, descobrira que também pensava em outra coisa. Que droga, Quatre! Sabia da sua paixão secreta, porque simplesmente não deixou a noite inteira para os dois?

Nota mental, sabotar os próximos encontros daqueles dois. E precisava urgentemente de um banho gelado, ruborizou percebendo seu estado nada agradável. Tentou se levantar da cama, mas Heero o impediu, fazendo-o se deitar novamente e cobrindo seu corpo com o seu. Mas que raios?

- Se ficarmos quietos eles não perceberão que estamos aqui. – passou a beijar seu pescoço.

Que ótimo, havia criado um monstro pervertido.

- Mas eles já perceberam que estamos aqui...

- Oh.

Saiu de cima de si, não antes de beijá-lo longamente. Levantou-se e passou a mão pelo cabelo curto e bagunçado, se aproximando da porta. Chegou a segurar a maçaneta, mas não abriu a porta, ficando parado ali.

- Duo... – o americano o encarou – Irei acompanhá-lo na missão amanhã.

Não era um pedido, era uma constatação. O Shinigami franziu as sobrancelhas, porque faria isso, a missão fora dada apenas para ele.

- Para que não possa cumprir sua promessa. Ainda pretendo ouvir essa voz irritante por muito, mas muito tempo.

Sorriu e olhou gentil para Duo, que sentiu suas lágrimas voltarem novamente. Limpou-as envergonhado, estava parecendo uma garota romântica estúpida. Yuy voltou a se aproximar da cama, inclinando-se em sua direção.

- O que foi?

- Ainda não é meia noite...

Beijou a fronte do piloto do Deathscythe, depositando algo na sua mão e a fechando em seguida.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Duo.

Sussurrou e finalmente saiu do quarto. O rapaz olhou para a porta cerrada e então para sua mão, abrindo-a. Riu, mais algumas lágrimas escorreram, desistira de contê-las. Abriu o pacote cintilante e deu uma mordida no chocolate.

Aquela definitivamente era uma data abençoada.

**FIM**

**Junho/2005**

N.A.: Minha primeira fanfic de _Gundam Wing_, feita para o concurso de Dia dos Namorados da _ML Operação Meteoro_.  
Eu disse que um dia ainda escrevia algo de Duo e Heero, não disse?  
Espero que tenha ficado no mínimo decente. O.o'

Agradecimentos especiais a _Pipe Rosnadora_, que revisou a fanfic e deu aquele suporte legal! Estou te devendo essa!


End file.
